


Speaking Of...

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Y/N is new to the team, ever the curious one Clint asks around about the newest member.





	1. Chapter 1

Fury raised and eyebrow, “Y/N? You were at the briefing, you met her at the same time as everyone else…”

Clint let out a sigh, “yes, but what is it about her? You just letting people onto the team? What’s so special about her?”

Fury leaned back in his seat and steepled his fingers together and looked at the archer. “Clint, she may not be super but I expect you to work alongside her just like everyone else. Now go get to know her like everyone else.”

“Y/N, I heard that she had a kill count of 300 and that is only sniper kills…”

Clint frowned at Sam turning his gaze as you rounded Bucky on the mat. “that’s not possible,” he murmured as you ducked under Bucky’s fist. 

“What’s not possible?” Steve asked sitting down behind them.

“That Y/N there has a kill count of 300,” Sam laughed as your slammed your fist into Bucky’s abdomen making him back up and hiss in pain. “YESSSS!”

“Shut up Sam!!” Bucky turned back in time to duck under your kick and dodge another hit.

Steve coughed, barely able to hide a snicker, “I heard the same thing, she’s talented and it’s not just because of her sniper skills. Surprised Fury was able to get her.”

Clint watched, blue eyes glued to your form, no doubt the others appreciating the same thing. He was going to get to know you better, he just had to have a game plan.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“I heard that she spent several months in Egypt having grand adventures and has a hidden away a stash of gold.”

Clint shook his head, “how is that even true?”

Natasha shrugged her shoulders, “you telling me I’m a liar?”

“You were a spy…” Clint groaned as she punched him in the shoulder. 

“What do you care anyways?”

The blond grinned rubbing his sore shoulder. “I’m just curious..”

Natasha side eyed him for a moment, sly grin slipping into place. “Riiiiight, you’re interested in her.”

“Not gonna deny that.”

“I’m going to talk to her.”

“Don’t do that!” Clint caught her arm, pulling her back into her seat, “she;s in the middle of training with Steve!”

“So?! As if he’d have a problem with me interrupting!?” she asked snickering.

Clint sighed, “I just want to know more about her before I go talk to her is all.”

Natasha smiled, as your gaze flickered over, it was just a moment, but she saw your eyes stop on Clint. Her famous smile slid in place and she hummed the only warning Clint had before she moved into his lap.

“What the fuck Natasha?!”

She squirmed her butt in his lap and he dropped his head to the back of her shoulders hands on her hips, “I am just a man…”

She giggled, dropping her head back onto his shoulder and whispering into his ear, “don’t move, she’s watching.”

Clint groaned, “how?”

“I used to be a spy…”


	3. Chapter 3

“I heard that she can kill a man with her left thumb..”

“Bucky..that’s not…”

“Listen man I have felt that girl hit, why haven’t you talked to her? Usually your the first one in the welcoming committee round here..” Bucky narrowed his eyes at him. “You like her!”

Clint rolled his eyes, “shut up.”

Bucky tossed his head back and laughed, drawing your attention to him. Clint saw a small smile before your eyes met his, disappeared and you had turned back to Sam.

He dropped his head, he knew why you were ignoring him. Natasha’s plan had backfired and you now thought that he was with her. “Dammit..”

“C’mon man!” Bucky clapped him on the back, “go talk to her, if you don’t start as friends…don’t tell me you’ve just been asking around for her? We have already taken her on four missions!”

“What?!” Clint’s head popped up, “when did that happen and why wasn’t I included?!”

“She’s an excellent sniper man and you were busy, I imagine trying to find out more about her.”

Clint watched as you brought your knee up following though with the kicks Sam was walking you through, he liked your curves and you had more than proven yourself a great addition to the team. “Maybe I will talk to her…”


	4. Chapter 4

“I heard she trained lions and was part of the circus when she was younger…”

Clint’s eyebrows shot up as he turned to look at Tony who sat beside him on the couch looking bored. Of course movie night was the one thing you didn’t attend. He had planned to sit next to you and charm you breathless…

Instead he was sat next to Tony watching the worst shark movie of all time. 

“Sharks are interesting, better than that alien documentary Stark was talking about,” Sam chuckled.

“Hey now I was only half serious,” Tony defended, “listen the mission earlier was a success cause Y/N was there and saved our butts. She was able to make the call and we all got out in time, she’s a bit bruised…you should be a dear and take those cold packs to her.”

Clint’s mouth dropped and Tony pushed him gently with a wink. He stood and made his way into the kitchen. Grabbing a tray and loading it up with snacks and a couple drinks. Lastly he grabbed a few cold packs from the freezer and made his way to your room.

You opened the door and looked at him in surprise. Your hair was still wet, you wore a black muscle shirt with baggy grey sweats that were scrunched up to just below you knees.

Clint cleared his throat, “it’s been a few weeks since you got here and we haven’t worked together or been properly introduced, I heard you took a hard hit earlier and thought you should have a couple snacks to go with some cold packs?”

A smile lit your face up and you stood back letting him step in. “Thank you, actually I really appreciate that.”

Clint let out a whistle, “I see your into books?”

You smirked, “well, its an escape,” you sat down on your bed and patted the spot next to you. “So, you are just in time for The Princess Bride,” you pulled your bare feet up and tucked them under you, “i-is your girlfriend gonna be jealous?”

Clint paused before sitting beside you, “I don’t have a girlfriend? Oh, no Natasha is not…we’re just…she’s like a weird sister. I mean one time we did…but that’s old shit, pretty sure she’s between Steve and Bucky’s beds right now. I mean, there’s nothing wrong with that…”

You tossed your head back laughing, “pretty modern of you to be accepting of a woman’s appetites, in this day and age everyone is so quick to judge.”

Clint liked the way you laughed… it made his stomach flutter and he offered up snacks making you squeal. “Yeah well, who really cares right?”

“Anybody wanna peanut?” you asked with a deep voice, he looked at you in confusion, you laughed and pointed at the screen, Andre the Giants laughed echoed into the room.

Clint sat and watched as you enjoyed the movie. He enjoyed watching you.


	5. Chapter 5

“I heard that she’s dating the guy in accounting.”

“No, that was last week, this week she’s hooked up with Tony’s friend, that hispanic millionaire? Raf? Rafael? Some dude,” Sam reached over Bucky and snagged the syrup.

“Who cares?” Natasha asked yawning.

Steve grunted, reaching for his coffee, he moved to speak up but Clint walked in and silence nearly broke the room.

Clint stopped, he looked down and made sure he was wearing pants, shirt? Check….he wondered if he had a hickey mark, you liked to bite…”What?!”

“Nothing,” Natasha broke the awkward silence, “it’s just your face in the morning is really hard to come to terms with.”

Sam broke out into roaring laughter, Bucky actually fell off his seat, Steve dropped his head. Clint rolled his eyes, “watch it, I’m the one that you have watching your back out there…”

“Not with Y/N around!” she quipped.

Clint sat down next to Sam a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee, which was already half empty. “So..” he looked at them, “anybody hear anything interesting?”

“I heard that a certain new member has it bad for the archer,” Clint shivered as you whispered into his ear, right before nipping it with your teeth and steeling the mug of coffee from his hands.

The room exploded into loud exclamations and gasps. Natasha sat with a smirk, Bucky was peering over the edge of the table, Sam waving his hands, Steve had his face in a hand.

“Is Y/N wearing your shirt Barton?” Tony asked empty mug in his hand. “Oh, nice legs Y/N,” he winked and walked past you to the coffee maker.

Clint’s fork dropped to his plate, “babe….” 

You smirked as you backed out, indeed only wearing his shirt, coffee cup pressed to your lips.

The room was utterly silent as you disappeared. “Maaaannn, if you do not go after he-”

Clint shoved his hand in Sam’s face cutting him off as he stood and sprinted after you.

Steve chuckled, “well, glad that’s taken care of.”


End file.
